Beginning of the end
by angela135
Summary: The Beginning of the End The Doctor finds a new companion, a young woman who doesn't have much time on her hands. This does not take place during the series. It is my own made up time. I haven't posted any stories on but I have written a few, though, non fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I am still only on season 6. I debated along time on which doctor to use but I really like 11 because he is a sweetheart and very childlike, I just picture him easier as the doctor for this story. Right now he is companionless and this story does not fit in with the series. Alternate timeline maybe…hmmm? Alternate universe…eh. Hopefully it's not too OOC. That's why I don't write any fan fiction I think it's might be difficult to write another's character well. I only own OC's. it probably needs more descriptions but it's hard when I know you know what things look like and how the doctor behaves. So just picture it okay? A lot of the clothes my main OC wears will be posted on my profile (like the first dress she puts on).


	2. Chapter 2

She slept fitfully. Her skin was pale, and her hair short and dark. She jolted awake as she heard a sound she had never heard before. It filled the stark hospital room, but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. The door to her room opened and a man wearing dark pants, a tweed jacket, and bow tie walked in. she sat up as the door closed behind him.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi," she responded.

He walked over to her bed and picked up the clipboard that hung at the end of it. "Delilah Young. Hello young Delilah."

"Who are you?" Delilah asked.

"I'm The Doctor," he stated with a smile.

"Oh." Delilah flopped back onto her bed.

"Why am I here?"

"What!" She propped herself up on her elbows, "you're a doctor, this is a hospital…"

"Right, but why am _I_ here?"

"I'm so glad you're not my doctor."

"Hold on-" he began, slightly outraged.

"Well look, you seem to be more… absent minded than the one I had to rid of?"

"You killed a doctor?" he asked.

"No, I just demanded a new one," Delilah said.

"What's wrong with you?"

Delilah replied by motioning to the clipboard that he was still holding.

"Oh, a tumor…"

"Yes _Doctor_, a small lump located near my heart. It doesn't really do anything, but I'm still dying and they can't figure out why."

The doctor looked up from the clipboard, "and you're going to spend your last days here?"

"Where else would I go?"

"Are there any other…odd things going on?" he asked instead of answering.

"No," Delilah replied. "This is just a hospital, just a normal non weird hospital."

"Excellent, come along."

"What?"

"Let's go on adventures, you and me. What do you say?"

"You're just leaving?" Delilah asked.

"Yes."

"You're just going to take my word for it, and leave, and take me along with you?"

"I feel like being very trusting…I don't know why. It's interesting."

"You are so weird."

"Come dying young Delilah. Let's see the world or many worlds, what ever you like."

"And why would I trust you?"

"What have you got to lose?"

"But-you're a doctor…world travel, multiple worlds. I think you need a doctor."

"No I'm _the _Doctor; I don't need a doctor." He glanced around the room. Then he shook his head before saying, "well, you can stay here or you can come with me." He tossed the clipboard onto the bed, turned on his heal, and strode to the door.

Delilah sat up again; she took a slow look around the room, there wasn't much just her bed, a chair, side table, and a tray on wheels, before standing up. "Wait!" she called. She tightened her robe and slid her feet into slippers. Delilah pushed open the door that lead to the hallway and was greeted by a big blue box. The door to which swung close. "Hang on," she said to herself. She walked around the box and came to stand in front of it again. The door opened; "Where did this thing come from?" she asked.

"Space. This is my TARDIS," The Doctor replied while holding open the door.

"Oh,"

"Come in." he stared at her waiting for her reaction.

She walked into the box, "Well, this is obviously a dream."

"What?" he asked sounding disappointed. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm in a huge box that's actually small, but huge. You look like a child but are dressed like an old man."

The Doctor made a face.

"You're wearing a bowtie."

"Bowties are cool."

"You're too young for a bowtie."

He smiled. "You have no idea how wrong you are."

"Oh okay, you have a box that's big but small and you're young but old; it makes perfect sense."

"Exactly!" he grinned, "Pick a time; Pick a place. Let me show you so many, many things while we still have time. What have you always wanted to see? Who have you always wanted to meet?"

Delilah shook her head and looked down at her slippers, "I don't want to wake up."

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her down a hallway. A door slid open revealing the largest closet Delilah had ever seen. She grinned. "Pick what ever you want, and ill figure out where we should go." He left her alone.

Delilah walked over to the clothes. She ran her hands over many shirts, pants, jackets, and dresses. She took her time walking around the room touching as many articles of clothing as she could.

She pulled out a few dresses to get a better look at them. One was neon yellow with a brown swirly design across it. Delilah wrinkled her nose and let it fall back in briefly considered a very modern rose colored top but decided against it. "Why be plain?" she muttered to herself as she let the shirt fall back into place.

She stopped when she came to a strapless gray silk and tulle ball gown. The skirt had an overlay of scallop-shaped petals and was embellished with sequins, beads, crystals, and pearls. The glittering overskirt and train also carried the seashell motif and crescent wave patterns. Delilah shrugged to herself. "If it's just a dream than why not?" she asked before unlacing the corset. She shrugged off her robe and untied the ties to her hospital gown. She let those garments fall to the floor before stepping into the dress.

"Are you decent yet? I've been waiting for forever." The doctor walked in with his hand over his eyes.

"Do up the back, would you?"

He peeked through his fingers before dropping his hand.

"It's a bit much, but I figure it's a dream and I'll wear what ever I like. Why be boring or plain why not stand out? There's no time for holding back."

The Doctor didn't answer. Instead he walked to a draw. He opened and pulled out a pair of long gray silk gloves. "Ball gowns are cool," he stated. "So are gloves." He handed her the gloves before doing on the back of the dress. "I know just where I'm going to take you."


End file.
